Enchanting company
by Hannoie
Summary: A oneshot for each of my HP ships. SSHG, TLVW, HPGW, DMGW, LMNM, NLHA, SMRW, RLNT, RHOM, VKOC, BLTR, MWAW, BWFD, GWAJ, RWSB, SFDT, HPDM. More may be added. Note that these oneshots all will be independent from each other. Rated M to be safe.
1. SSHG

**OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING I'M WRITING A NEW FANFICTION AGAIN WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME I ALREADY HAVE THREE FANFICTIONS I SHOULD FINISH RIGHT NOW NOT TO SPEAK OF MY ORIGINAL FICTION I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS AND YET I'M WRITING IT CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME A GOOD KICK BEHIND?**

**Ahem. Sorry about that. As I'm sure you've already gathered, I won't have time to update this regularly – it'll be more of something I'll update when I don't feel like writing anything else.**

**As I said in the summary, this will be a series of oneshots, one for each of my ships. And I cannot stress enough that all these oneshots will be independent from all the others; ships as well as life and death will collide if you consider them to belong to one single universe.**

**Let's start with my OTP, shall we?**

* * *

It was 19 September; Hermione's birthday. Having taken the day off, she didn't have anything to do today but to attend her own birthday party. It was a crisp and sunny autumn day. The leaves on the trees outside her apartment had all turned yellow and was slowly falling through the air. It was one of those few days of autumn when it seemed like it was raining leaves, but the trees still had plenty of them. They were Hermione's favourite days of the year – especially as her birthday almost always fell on one of those days.

As she stretched in bed, she felt her foot bump into something. Sitting up, with sleep tousled hair, she noticed a small pile of gifts at the end of her bed. A delighted smile crept over her face; she'd receive her real gifts later today, but it seemed some of her friends had decided to send her a little something to open in the morning.

The first gift was from Harry. It was a small, striped box with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. Ripping it open, she carefully picked a black one. She popped it into her mouth, and upon chewing, could establish that it was liquorice.

The next gift was from Ron. He'd sent her five chocolate frogs.

'Chocolate!' She opened one of the boxes, caught the frog mid-jump, and proceeded to eat the tasty frog.

The third gift was from Neville. He'd sent her a package of sugar quills. She picked one and started sucking on it, while reaching for the last gift on her bed. She didn't immediately notice any note for her, but what did it matter? Perhaps it was inside the box.

She opened it, and upon seeing its contents, exclaimed, 'More chocolate!' It looked fancy, too. Could it be from a secret admirer? Without hesitation, she ate one of the largest pieces.

_Mmmm… This must be the nicest chocolate I've ever tasted._

Then suddenly, something strange happened. She was no longer sitting in her bed, but standing up, and her pyjamas and underwear were _gone_. She looked around in amazement, and noticed that her room looked different, too. The walls, floor, and roof all looked the same, but seemed shadowy and out of focus. In focus, instead, was her bed, which was now at least twice its usual size and draped in red silk.

_What kind of chocolate it this? _She wondered, and glanced down at the chocolate box with suspicion. A note that had not been there before was now hanging from it, and she carefully picked it up and began to read.

_As you're reading this note, you must have eaten the chocolate. Didn't the war teach you anything?_

_Well, so much more fun for us._

_Okay, Hermione, here's the deal. Because of the chocolate, you cannot dress. You cannot exit the room or contact anybody. Also, you cannot speak._

_The only way for you to get out of your predicament, is to kiss somebody._

_Don't worry, we've got it covered. One of the many spells that were released when you ate the chocolate will make sure that the person 'your heart most wishes for' will involuntarily apparate to you, as naked as yourself. He should show up any minute now. If the way you've been eyeing him for the last few Order Christmas parties is anything to go by, we believe we know who will show up. And, if the way he's been eyeing you is anything to go by, it won't be unwelcome on his part either._

_Say hello to the git from us._

_Fred and George Weasley_

_P.S. You really should thank us, for this chocolate was bloody complicated to make! It's created especially for you, and we had to lock all kinds of transfiguration spells, apparition spells, summoning spells, a silencing charm, even something akin to Imperius (although it wasn't, so don't lock us up in Azkaban) in it, all to be released by your saliva. Do you have any idea how long we've been working on this? Bloody ages, all to give you the perfect gift. You'd better appreciate it._

Hermione finished reading the note, and took a stumbling step backwards.

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no… Please, don't let it be him. Let it be Harry, or Ron, or Neville, or Fred, or George, or Draco bloody Malfoy, just don't let it be –_

With an almost silent crack from apparition, Severus Snape in all his naked glory was standing in front of her. His eyes widened in shock and his face went slack, as he first took in her naked state, then his own, then hers again, until he finally gained control over his features. Clearing his throat, he looked away.

'Miss Granger?' he asked coolly. 'What is the meaning of this?'

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but found, just as the Weasley twins had promised, that she couldn't speak. Silently she gave him the note.

He took it, and read it quickly. Hermione wished she could tell what his reaction was, but she believed she had never seen him quite as stone-faced as he was now. How could he stand there, so unashamed? All Hermione wanted to do was to crawl into a hole in the ground and never emerge again. How could he stand there, as impressive and confident as ever, when he knew that she could see… everything?

Severus finished reading and looked up, his eyes narrowed.

'Foolish girl,' he said. 'Why did you eat chocolate without a note?'

Hermione shrugged, her cheeks colouring with embarrassment and anger. She knew she should have been more careful, but it was her birthday. Whoever cared for carefulness on birthdays?

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh.

'I will kiss you, Miss Granger. However, before I do so, I want you to answer a question.'

Hermione nodded slowly. What kind of question could he be talking of?

'Did they succeed?' he asked. Hermione frowned with confusion? What? Whom was he talking about?

'The Weasley twins,' he clarified. 'Did something with their spells go wrong, and brought you the last person you'd like to kiss, or did they succeed?'

Hermione's blush deepened, but after a moment, she nodded shortly. Severus was unable to conceal his surprise, although he certainly tried.

'They succeeded?' he repeated, as if afraid he'd misunderstood her somehow. If possible, Hermione's cheeks grew even redder, but she nodded again.

'Good,' the wizard grumbled, and before Hermione knew what had happened, he had stepped closer to her, pressed her body to his, and captured her lips.

The kiss started out tenderly, but remained so only for a moment. It quickly turned hungry; Hermione didn't know who initiated its deepening, but deepened it was. If possible, they pressed even closer to each other, not able to get _too _close.

_Merlin, I've wanted this for so long. Did he really want it too? He must have, considering the way he's kissing me._

They finally broke apart when the presence of something hard between them became impossible to ignore.

'Hermione?' Severus asked, looking somewhat uncertain.

'Yes,' she simply replied, with a meaningful look in the direction of her bed. Severus's uncertain expression was immediately replaced by a smirk.

'Maybe we really should thank them. Then again –'

'– two of the greatest minds in the Wizarding World could surely come up with something more _creative _than a simple thanks, don't you think?' she finished his sentence with a smirk on her own. The kiss had done away with any embarrassment she had felt.

'I like the way you're thinking, madam.'

'I suggest we leave the thinking to later, though. I have a party to attend in a few hours, and before that…'

'Indeed.'

* * *

**First oneshot finished! Goodness, now I want to continue writing a story from this. But no. I shall not. A oneshot is a oneshot is a oneshot.**

**Remember to review,**

**Hannoie**


	2. TLVW

**I'm listening to ****_For The Dancing And The Dreaming _****from ****_How To Train Your Dragon 2_****. The crying makes it a little hard to write, but I'll do my best anyways.**

**It's time for some Tedtoire.**

**Disclaimer: It's Jo's, not mine.**

* * *

'Do you have to go?' Victoire asked with tears in her eyes. 'Do you really?'

'You know I have to, and I wouldn't want to stay, either,' Teddy replied.

'I'll miss you, Teddy.' Tear started rolling down her cheeks.

'I'll miss you too, Vicky. But it's alright. You can come next year,' he murmured soothingly. Victoire shook her head, trying to wipe her face dry.

'It doesn't matter! You'll already be in third year by then, and we won't have any classes together. What if we end up in different houses? What if I don't get into Gryffindor like you? Then we'll never see each other even when I come to Hogwarts,' she cried.

'Hey, you don't have to worry. You're the bravest girl I know. I promise you'll be in Gryffindor, too.'

'Really?' she asked, the tears finally ceasing to fall.

'Yeah,' he said. 'And you know, even if you're not in Gryffindor, it doesn't matter, does it?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that even if you'll be Slytherin, I'll sit with you during every meal, and I'll take you to Hogsmeade every Hogsmeade weekend as soon as you're old enough, and I'll help you study every afternoon no matter what. And as soon as we're old enough, we'll marry. And then we'll be just like your parents, with three kids, two girls and one boy.'

'Really?' Victoire asked, her face lighting up with a big smile. 'But Teddy, don't you know anything?'

'What do you mean?'

'You have to do it properly!' she laughed. Teddy stared at her, utterly confused.

'Do what properly?'

'Ask if I'd like to marry you,' Victoire explained. Teddy frowned.

'How do I do that, then?' he asked. Victoire clapped her hands in delight.

'You have to go down on one knee,' she instructed. It was a nice feeling, she thought, to know more than Teddy about something. It didn't happen often.

'Like this?' Teddy asked, going down on one of his knees. Victoire nodded importantly.

'Exactly. Now, you need a ring.'

'But I don't have a ring!' Teddy protested.

'Neither have I,' Victoire admitted, biting her lip. After a moment, she shook her head. 'Never mind, you can get me one later. Now, you take my hand and ask me properly if I want to marry you. You have to use my full name.'

Teddy looked rather embarrassed, but he did as she asked.

'Victoire Weasley, will you – will you marry me?' he asked.

'Oh yes, Edward, I will,' she exclaimed happily, and threw her arms around him, causing him to lose his balance.

'Nobody ever calls me Edward,' he muttered as soon as he was on his feet again. Victoire gave him a toothy smile.

'I just did. But don't worry, I won't do it again. You look much more like a Teddy than an Edward to me, really.'

Teddy hesitated for a moment, then asked, 'You won't tell anyone about this, will you?'

'Why?'

'Well, we'd better keep it a secret, right? Then, when you're seventeen, we can tell everybody what day we're going to marry, and everybody will ask "What? Marry? I didn't know you were going to marry," and we will answer "Yes, we will, we decided to seven years ago." Think about how surprised they'd be.'

Victoire giggled delightedly.

'It sounds wonderful, Teddy.' With a sigh, she added, 'I'll still miss you, though.'

'Know what? I'll write to you, every day,' he promised.

'Every single day?'

'Every single day.'

'Will you really have the time?' she asked. Teddy nodded.

'Yeah, second year is not much worse than first year. I'll have time.'

'I'll write to you every day too. At least one sheet of parchment every time.'

'Will you actually have that much to tell me about?'

Victoire bit her lip, doubting it for a moment, but then she lit up with a new idea.

'Yes, of course! If we're going to plan the wedding, we'll need more than one sheet of parchment a day,' she said with great confidence. Teddy laughed at that.

'You're absolutely right, Vicky. It might even take three sheets a day.'

* * *

**Fluffy, fluffy fluff for my dear readers. Don't tell me this isn't canon, because it's the sweetest thing imaginable, and I need it to have happened. Okay?**

**Remember to review,**

**Hannoie**


	3. HPGW

**Hinny time! What to write? Oh, the possibilities…**

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry nor Ginny nor anything else in the Potterverse is mine.**

* * *

'It's time, isn't it?' the woman with brown eyes asked. Her hair had once been a fiery red, her face smooth. Now, her hair was white and her face covered with wrinkles; only her husband remembered what a beauty she had once been.

'It is,' the man with green eyes replied. His hair had once been jet black, but was now as white as hers. 'It's been for a while, I think.'

'Yes,' the woman sighed. 'But we're the last ones left, the last –'

'Shh,' the man interrupted her. 'They will be fine.'

'They'll miss us.'

'Of course they will. But they'll remember us, and before long, they will join us.'

'And it will be nice seeing everybody again. Mum, dad, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina… Fred.'

'My parents, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, even Severus. I've missed all of them.'

'Yes,' the old woman mumbled, but she wouldn't meet her husband's eyes.

'Gin?'

'It's just that… I'll miss James, Albus and Lily so very much. I know they aren't done with their lives yet, but I don't want to leave them. Can't we stay until it's time for them to go, too? James is 127; surely his time must come fairly soon.'

Harry shook his head with a tranquil smile.

'You know we shouldn't wait any longer. You're 150 and I'm 151; we've lived our lives, and it's time for us to move on.'

'I don't know how,' Ginny whispered.

'It's simple, really. We just stand up, like any other time, but we leave aching joints, wrinkled skin, grey hair, brittle bones and poor vision behind. We stand up like we were twenty again, like we were going out to play some one-on-one Quidditch.'

'Together?'

'Together, on three. One – two – three.'

The couple stood up like one, just like they had done so many times before. But this time, aching joints, wrinkled skin, grey hair, brittle bones and poor vision were left behind. Harry and Ginny, twenty once again, were standing in front of their old bodies, but not looking at them. Instead, they were looking at each other with wonder.

'Ginny, you look amazing,' Harry said. Ginny smiled when she heard his rather boyish voice, which had disappeared over the years.

'I feel amazing. You look rather dashing, too.'

'Indeed he does,' a voice, sounding exactly like Harry's, agreed. Ginny turned around and found herself face to face with a man _looking _exactly like Harry, except from the colour of his eyes. The man, who had to be James Potter, hugged her, like they'd known each other for all their lives.

'You've only seen me once before, when you were a month old. Never could I have imagined I was looking at my son's future wife back then, when you were still a red, screaming little thing with a single tuft of red hair. I have, however, for the last 130 years, been convinced he couldn't have chosen a better one.

'Harry? Are you ready to go to the other side?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied, 'but what about Ginny?'

'I'll take care of that,' another familiar voice said.

'Mum!' Ginny cried and threw herself into the arms of the woman who had died almost 50 years prior.

'Oh, Ginny, dear, I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed you terribly,' murmured Molly Weasley, looking much younger than Harry had ever seen her. Now, when mother and daughter were the same age, the similarities were obvious.

'We must leave – we aren't supposed to stay here any longer,' said James. Molly nodded in agreement.

'You're right, James. Come, dear. Take my hand and I'll escort you to the other side.'

James, without saying anything, took Harry's hand, and suddenly the room was gone, replaced by the Hogwarts grounds. Harry looked out and saw some of the Weasley brothers playing Quidditch at the Quidditch pitch. Remus and Sirius were playing with a Quaffle down by the black lake; Severus and Lily were sitting by a large tree nearby, reading.

'Hey!' James roared. 'Look who I've brought.'

As people turned around to see who had arrived, and as Ginny took hold of his hand, Harry felt like he finally knew what utter happiness was.

* * *

**So you know… Very short, fluffy fic with a bit of sadness. Hope you liked!**

**Remember to review,**

**Hannoie**


	4. DMGW

**Drinny time now. I warn you; this is a long one. It spans several days, so I'm not even sure it can be called a oneshot. Anyway, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine.**

* * *

It had been going on for _weeks _now, and Ginny was getting seriously tired of it.

Only two of last year's seventh year students had returned to Hogwarts to take their NEWTs. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The former was Ginny's best friend. The latter had been staring at Ginny all too much lately.

What was the git planning? She had waited for something to happen for weeks now. Well, she was done waiting; she was going to find out today.

She found him in an empty corridor and wasted no time.

'Malfoy!' she snapped. He turned around; his expression of surprise replaced with a sneer in less than a second.

'Weasley,' he began. 'What are –'

He didn't get any longer before Ginny pushed him up against a wall, the tip of her wand against his throat.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she spat.

'_Not _pushing you up against a wall with my wand pointed at you,' Malfoy drawled.

'Don't go there, Malfoy,' Ginny growled. 'I know you're planning something. You've been staring at me for ages, and you haven't even been subtle about it. What is it you're trying to do?'

A smirk crossed his face.

'This,' he said, as he leaned forwards and kissed her.

He _kissed _her. What the hell?

The kiss was over before Ginny had time to react.

'Later, Weasley.'

A moment later he was no longer anywhere to be seen.

* * *

She tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible. Her mind was completely occupied with what had happened earlier that day.

He had kissed her. Draco _Malfoy. _Had _kissed _her.

She didn't know what to think, nor what to feel. She wanted to be angry – nay, furious – but somehow she couldn't.

It wasn't like he had been snogging her or anything. The kiss he had given her had been almost as innocent as the pecks Molly used to give her.

And it wasn't like he hadn't had the opportunity to do more; she had dropped her wand. After he had disappeared, she had been able to recollect the feeling of when it slipped from her fingers and the sound of when it hit the floor, but she hadn't actually noticed when she dropped it. He could have raped her, and she wouldn't have been able to do a thing.

But he hadn't. The kiss had been short, light; barely more than a peck.

Why the hell had he kissed her?

And _what _was that bloody flutter in her heart every time she thought about it?

* * *

The next time she saw him, they were walking in opposite directions of a crowded corridor. This was definitely not the time to confront him.

He walked right past her. To the other students, it would look like he ignored her. Like he didn't acknowledge her presence.

But they didn't feel the fleeting touch of his fingers against her hand. They didn't hear his whispered, 'Hello, Weasley.'

They didn't feel the rapid beats of her heart afterwards, nor did they notice her light blush.

What the bloody hell was he doing to her?

* * *

Three more times they passed each other in crowded corridors that day. Three more times he touched her hand and whispered a greeting. Three more times it left Ginny feeling confused and overwhelmed. He was doing something to her senses. It wasn't natural. It had to be some kind of magic, and she'd put an end to it.

That night, she sneaked up to the Owlery. She chose one of the school owls – a rather small, inconspicuous one – and tied a note to its leg.

_Malfoy, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're going to stop doing it now. Meet me at midnight tonight in the Astronomy Tower._

'Give it to Draco Malfoy in the morning,' she whispered to the owl before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, when the owls arrived with the morning post, Ginny made sure to have a good view of the Slytherin table. When the small owl landed in front of Malfoy, he took the note. After he had read it, he put it down and continued his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Ginny looked at him for a while more, but as it didn't seem likely he'd acknowledge the note during breakfast she started to turn away. Only then did he turn in his seat and smirk at her. The smirk was gone before anybody else had time to notice, but Ginny had seen it.

Once again she felt confused and bothered. What was he doing to her?

* * *

Four times that day they met in crowded corridors, and even though Ginny had told him to stop, he continued to do what he had done yesterday. He touched her hand and greeted her silently. What was he trying to do? And what was he using to make her feel like this? She'd have to ask George. She'd be teased to no end for it, but she had to find out what Malfoy was doing so she could make herself immune to it. Having some sort of fabricated crush on Malfoy was unacceptable, and if tonight she couldn't make him stop what he was doing, she'd have to find another way.

Half eleven she exited her common room and started making her way to the Astronomy Tower. She knew she'd be early, but that didn't bother her. She wanted to be there before him. She wanted to be ready, collected, when he arrived.

He was already there. _Of course _he was already there.

'Weasley,' he greeted her with a smirk. 'Have you had a nice day?'

His voice made her heart flutter. _Flutter_. She had _so _had enough of him.

'What are you using, Malfoy?' she snarled.

'Using?' he asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Yes, using. Using to make me think you smell nice, to make me think your voice sounds beautiful, to make my heart flutter as soon as I see you, to make me _want_ to see you. It's not Amortentia; I'm not obsessed. I'd say something from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.'

As she spoke, she saw his carefully crafted expression melt away to a stunned one. When she fell silent, he actually started to laugh – to _guffaw_. Draco Malfoy was _guffawing _at her.

'Malfoy!'

When he didn't reply, but just laughed harder, she turned to walk away.

'Wait!' he gasped. 'Wait.'

'What?'

'You have got to be kidding me,' he said, still looking very amused, but at least not laughing at her anymore.

'What do you mean?' she snapped.

'I haven't used anything.'

Ginny couldn't help her own snort of amusement at that.

'Yeah, sure.'

'No, Weasley, I swear on my wand that I haven't used anything to … attract you.'

'Are you actually trying to have me believe that I'm in love with you, all on my own, without any help of a love potion?' she asked, trying to convey as much disbelief as possible.

He didn't reply, he just stood there watching her, with the expression of someone waiting for somebody else to understand something obvious.

'No,' she said. 'Impossible.'

'I thought so, but apparently not,' he smirked. 'And just for the record, I rather like you too.'

This was getting more absurd by the minute. She didn't know what to say. Not only did he assert that _she _liked _him_, but also that _he _liked _her_?

'You _like _me?' she finally managed to choke out.

'I had rather hoped you would figure that out when I kissed you.'

'I thought you planned to embarrass me somehow. I'm still not sure that's not what you're trying to do,' Ginny slowly replied. Malfoy sighed.

'I'm not trying to embarrass you, Weasley. Did you miss the part when I told you I _like _you? Why would I want to embarrass anyone I like?'

'You could be lying.'

He sighed again.

'Fine,' he said. 'Name a guy you dislike.'

She thought about saying his name, but figured it wouldn't do any good. Who else, then? Goyle? Not quite right… Oh. Yes, he'd be perfect.

'Cormac McLaggen.'

'Cocky bastard,' Malfoy sneered. 'Good choice.'

'What about him?'

'Could you kiss him?'

Ginny's first impulse was to reply with a revolted and resounding 'No!', but she had a feeling that was exactly what Malfoy wanted to hear, so she hesitated.

Finally she said, 'I think I could manage a peck like the one you gave me the other day.'

He smirked then. 'Could you snog him?'

She contemplated lying, but he was a Slytherin. She knew he'd see straight through her.

'Not without throwing up,' she replied honestly. His smirk grew wider as he took two steps towards her; he was now standing all too close for comfort.

'Good,' he said. He leaned forward – slowly, as if to give Ginny time to step back or push him away if she wanted to.

She didn't want to. She didn't want to step away from him. What was the matter with her? She wanted _Draco Malfoy _to kiss her.

He did. He kissed her. It was wonderful, but … too little.

_Too little._ She thought of it as _too little. _Fine. _Fine_. She _was _very much attracted to him. And if he wasn't going to deepen the kiss, she was.

She opened her mouth in invitation, and Malfoy seemed more than happy to accommodate her wish; no word but 'snogging' could describe what they were doing now.

She was _snogging _Draco Malfoy, and she bloody well enjoyed it. She didn't even realise they had moved before she felt the castle wall against her back; she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his midsection, bringing him even closer to her. They continued so for several minutes until finally they broke apart to get some air.

'I knew you liked me,' Malfoy gasped. Ginny was still completely breathless, so it took a moment before she was able to reply.

'No,' she said, shaking her head. 'I'm strongly attracted to you – that's different. I can't like you if you're still the bigoted idiot you've been for as long as I've known you.'

He didn't answer her immediately. He looked at her for a rather long time, before finally sighing deeply.

'I grew up believing – was raised to believe – in my own superiority. I was raised to believe that you and your family was a disgrace to the name of wizard, because you didn't see muggles as inferior to us. I was raised to believe that wizards and witches of muggle heritage were magically weaker.

'It's hard to let go of such deep-seated beliefs, but the battle last year rather opened my eyes. I try to see for myself instead of just believing in what my family tells me. And … as far as I can tell, not many people consider your family to be a disgrace. You're liked by everybody – I even know about a few Slytherins who had a crush on you. And as far as muggle heritage goes, well, Granger is a more powerful witch than most pure-bloods.

'I have to conclude that what I have believed in for all my life is … wrong.'

Ginny studied his face, trying to find any traces of insincerity, but she found none. He seemed to have really changed.

'Alright,' she whispered. 'What about me, then? Why do you like me?'

So many guys had been attracted to her only because of her looks; if she was going to date Draco Malfoy, he was bloody well going to like her for her personality.

'Weasley. Are you honestly expecting me to list all the reasons I like you?' he asked, looking very much sceptical to the idea.

'Yes,' she replied with a glare. 'I want to know you're not one of the guys who just want to be with me for my looks or my reputation.'

This comment seemed to have some effect on him.

'Very well.' He hesitated for a moment. 'You're … not like those giggling girls who think make-up, dresses and boys is all life's about. You're more real, somehow. You're intelligent – both when it comes to school and when it comes to things that really matter. You're friendly, and graceful, and a wicked Chaser _and_ Seeker… Then again, you're also really feisty, and you can be rather annoying, and you're prone to jumping to conclusions, but … I like that too, because it's a part of you, and I _really _like you.' He stopped talking and took a deep breath, and just like that his earnest expression was replaced with a sneer. 'If that's not enough to convince you, Weasley, you're way too picky for your own good.'

'Don't worry,' she mumbled. 'I'm convinced. And my name is Ginny; I believe dating requires being on a first-name basis.'

'I believe you may be right,' he replied, and recaptured her lips.

This time it was different. Faster – more wandering hands – but also with a warmth that hadn't been there before. Affection. Ginny knew for certain this was the best snog of her life, and she'd be glad to continue it for a while.

She didn't know for how long they'd been at it when she heard a gasp.

'Miss Weasley! Mister Malfoy!' someone who Ginny faintly recognised as Professor McGonagall said. 'What _are _you doing?'

Ginny knew that she _should _feel embarrassed, but Draco's lips were at her neck – _oh, Merlin _– and her brain was all foggy; really, she just wanted Professor McGonagall to leave. Maybe she would if Ginny answered her question?

'Snogging,' she gasped.

The next moment, she wasn't anymore, because Professor McGonagall had yanked Draco away from her.

'Yes, I figured out as much,' the professor snapped. 'Mister Malfoy, what have you done to the girl?'

'You know,' Draco sneered, 'that was Ginny's first question, too. I'm never going to live down my sixth year, am I?'

Ginny couldn't help herself; she giggled. It wasn't that funny – McGonagall's look in her direction told her so – but something about the bizarreness of the situation made it all _seem _funny.

'Miss Weasley is clearly under the influence of some sort of spell or potion,' McGonagall replied stiffly.

'No, I'm not,' Ginny said. 'I thought I was, but Draco swore on his wand that I wasn't.'

Professor McGonagall studied both of them carefully for a moment. 'Explain yourselves.'

'Ginny requested me to meet her here –'

'As if it wasn't what you wanted to happen all along,' Ginny interrupted him. Draco smirked.

'It was, although I couldn't have imagined it would turn out this well. Nevertheless, you were the one who requested to meet me here.'

'Yes, but –'

'Get on with it,' Professor McGonagall snapped.

'Yes, Professor,' Ginny mumbled. 'You see, for several days he had been touching my hand and whispering in my ear every time we met in a corridor – he even kissed me once. I asked him to meet me here so I could put an end to it; as I said, I was convinced he had me under some sort of spell or potion. He didn't, though – I was attracted to him all on my own. And after a few well-chosen words on his part –'

'What words?' Professor McGonagall interrupted.

'Words that will not be repeated to you, nor anybody else,' Draco cut in.

'Words that proved that Draco Malfoy isn't the heartless bastard everybody believes him to be,' Ginny explained with an eye roll. 'They'll be repeated to Hermione, by the way,' she added to Draco.

'Granger? Why in Merlin's name would you –'

'Mister Malfoy! Miss Weasley, if you'd please continue.'

'There's not much more to say. After I'd figured he was a decent guy who really cared for me, one thing led to another and … then you found us.'

'Very well. Twenty points will be taken from each of your houses; had you not been seventh years you would have had a detention, too. Get back to your dorms.'

'Yes, Professor,' they replied in chorus. They started the long walk down the stairs of the Astronomy tower – Ginny in lead, Draco after her, and Professor McGonagall behind to keep an eye on them.

Of course, in the almost complete darkness, the professor didn't see that the two students walking in front of her were holding hands.

* * *

**Wow. That was … surprisingly hard to write and edit. Hope you liked it, guys!**

**Remember to review,**

**Hannoie**


End file.
